I Will Not Let You Die!
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Legolas has made his vow. Another Alternative end. [Completed].Won 1st place Best Character Death story MC AWARDS 2006


Title: I Will Not Let You Die! 1/1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, guilt, character death! Tissues are probably needed.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for a life experience.

Spoiler: Total AU. FOTR&ROTK.

Summary: Legolas has made his vow.

Note: Written for Liz's Challenge.

Note2: Some quotes are directly from the film 'Return of the King' and are the property of New Line Cinema. 

**Part 1**

Aragorn's POV

My hand touched the Evenstar that Arwen gave me, reminding me of a time long ago.

I remembered how Arwen had moved her hand over Legolas' cheek.

Words were exchanged, but I could not hear what they were saying; I could only hope they were about good things.

I then began to remember the battle, the one before the Black Gate of Mordor.

I, along with Gandalf, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, Merry and my herald spurred our horses forward towards the Gate.

I glanced briefly at Legolas as we rode; there was a little smile upon his face. 'I feel very blessed have you in my life,' I thought. We stopped just in front of the Gate.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Let justice be done upon him," I shouted.

But all was quiet.

Then the Black Gate began to open and, on Barad-dûr, the Eye fixed its gaze upon us. The others and I saw Sauron's army marching towards us as the Gate opened further.

I called, "Fall back! Fall back!"

We all turned and rode back. I could sense the men were starting to lose heart and courage as they saw the uncountable number of orcs and uruk-hai marching towards them. I called out, "Hold your ground! Hold your ground."

The men stared at me, fear and uncertainty written on their faces. I rode back and forth in front of them, trying to shore up their courage.

"Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

The men drew their swords, and I turned to watch as Sauron's forces surrounded us.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf," Gimli said.

**"**What about side by side with a friend?" I heard Legolas reply. I grinned.

"Aye, I could do that." Gimli seemed to confirm with Legolas.

Meanwhile, the Eye of Sauron was now completely focused on me.

**"**Aragorn...Elessar..." I could hear Sauron's voice.

I stood motionlessly and stared at the Eye in the distance. Then I turned to the others behind me.

"For Frodo…" I whispered and raised my sword.

I ran towards the orcs and uruk-hai, Merry and Pippin right behind me, followed by the others.

The battle at the Gate does not go well. There are so many of them, and too few of us. But we had to do this, to give Frodo and Sam the chance they needed. I hear a booming noise and turn around. A troll is approaching me, his sword raised. Our swords clash, until one thrust by it sends me flying to the ground. The troll advances upon me, and I can see in its eyes it is ready to crush me.

"Aragorn!" I heard Legolas's voice screaming.

I tried to move my head towards him, and just manage to see his face. I can hear him shouting, "NO!"

"Legolas!" I whispered. I watched as he ran towards me, pushing the enemy out of his way to get to me.

As soon as he was near enough I said, "Get out of the way…"

"No…" Legolas said, a determined look on his face.

"Legolas, mellonen, this is my fight…" I said.

"I will not let you die!" I heard him, but I was prepared. I knew that it could have come to this, knew there was a chance I would not survive. I was ready to accept my death.

I closed my eyes.

I felt someone dragging me aside. I opened my eyes. Then I heard the sickening sound of bones breaking.

I saw Legolas' limp body when the troll raised his foot. I ran to him and wrapped my arms carefully around him.

"Why? Why have you done this?" I asked, beginning to cry.

"I… made… my… vow…" he said in a weak voice.

I saw his chest rising and falling very slowly. He was gasping for air, trying desperately to breathe. I cried over him.

"Why did you leave me alone?" I asked him.

There was no answer; his eyes were open, staring at me, and he had stopped breathing.

He was dead.

"I will miss you, always," I whispered.

"I will miss our contests… I let you win…" Gimli confessed, the tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

**Part 2**

"My spirit will fly someday, maybe not this day. But when I have grieved my last, it shall soar to the stars," I said determinedly.

**Minas Tirith**

I stood, my eyes on Gandalf, who was ready to place the crown on my head. But I could feel that there was something amiss in the air, and in my heart.

Then I began to sing:

"**_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."_** _(Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.)_

I walked down the pathway, past the people standing on either side, smiling and cheering, past Éowyn, Faramir, and Éomer, who smiled at me. A group of elves came up to me, led by Celeborn and Galadriel.

I wished that you were there, wished to see you there next to me, wished to see the smile on your face.

My father was behind them. There was a white banner with The White Tree on it, and Arwen revealed herself from behind it. I took the banner from her when she came to me, and she curtsied. I looked at her in disbelief and deep love, tilting her face so her eyes met mine. Then I embraced and kissed her, and the crowd again applauded. Arwen laughed joyfully and Elrond looked on, smiling.

For a moment, I hoped that you can forgive me, my friend, for neglecting you when Arwen, the woman that I love, came. It helped me to forget the pain and sadness in my mind.

I really hoped that you can forgive me, though I wanted you be next to me at my wedding.

Arwen whispered in my ear and asked for my forgiveness. "Forgive me for my vow… you lost a worthy and loyal friend because of it."

I looked at her, and remembered Legolas' face as he tried to save my life. I remembered his words to me, his 'vow', and the tears started to fall.

I said to her, "I forgive you, my love."

Elrond came forward and handed me a parchment. "King Thranduil has left Middle-earth. He grieves for his son, and now there is nothing left for him here, but he has sent you this message," he said.

I took the parchment and started to read.

The breeze felt like an old friend. For a moment I thought I felt you, Legolas, but it was only a thought.

"That even when other things pass away, I shall be here, to blow your cares away. Give your cares unto me." I sighed; if only things did need not to pass away. Then the wind's caress pulled at my hair, and it tried to soar, waving  
like a banner in the sky, and I let the tears fall down my cheeks.

'Why, have you done this Legolas? Why have you left me in pain?' I thought.

I lowered my face to wipe the tears away, thinking about the other times when we had fun and shared adventures together. Then the tears fell once more.

**The End.**


End file.
